1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device for an electronic device, and particularly to a heat dissipating device having an adjuster for adjusting distance and contact force between the heat dissipating device and the electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), operate only within a limited temperature range. They usually become unstable when the operating temperature is outside the range. On the other hand, such electronic devices frequently generate great amounts of heat during operation. To maintain operational temperature within the proper range, a heat dissipating device is often used to remove heat from an electronic device.
A conventional heat dissipating device as disclosed in Japan Patent No. 8-55942 comprises a heat sink contacting with an electronic device which is mounted on a printed circuit board, and a radiating plate which is connected to the heat sink opposite to the print circuit board. The heat dissipating device dissipates heat from the electronic device. However, because of tolerances between the radiating plate, the heat sink and the electronic device, it is difficult to ensure that the distance and contact force between the electronic device and the heat sink are at optimal levels. If the distance between the electronic device and the heat sink is too large, a gap may result therebetween, thereby reducing the efficiency of heat dissipation. If such distance is too small, an excessive force may be created, which may damage the electronic device.
It is strongly desired to provide a heat dissipating device which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device having an adjuster to protect the electronic device from damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device having an adjuster to improve the efficiency of heat dissipation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat dissipating device in accordance with the present invention comprises a heat sink for removing heat from an electronic device, and a plurality of adjusters for adjusting distance and force between the electronic device and the heat sink. The heat sink defines a plurality of receiving holes for respectively receiving the adjusters. The heat sink also defines a plurality of through holes axially aligned with and communicating with respective receiving holes. The diameter of each through hole is smaller than that of each receiving hole. Thus a shoulder is formed in an upper portion of the heat sink where each receiving hole communicates with each through hole. The adjuster comprises a connecting shaft, a lock screw with a head threadedly engaging with the connecting shaft, and a spring secured between the shoulder of the heat sink and the head.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: